


Baby, It's Warm Inside

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Dean and Cas are spending a cold winter morning warm in bed. They wouldn't be anywhere else. Actually, theycannotbe anywhere else.





	Baby, It's Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 12 prompt: "staying in bed cuddling all day"  
> Square #5 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "Huddling for warmth"  
> Titled very obviously after the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside"

When Cas woke up that morning, his first thought was that Dean’s bed had never felt so warm and comfortable. His second thought was that now that he’d permanently moved in Dean’s room in the bunker, he should stop calling it Dean’s bed. It was _their_ bed, and it was _their_ room. Cas felt a smile form on his face just at the thought.

Dean’s arm was thrown rather carelessly around Cas’s middle, his chest rising regularly with his breathing, and Cas couldn’t help but snuggle a bit closer, burrowing his head between Dean’s neck and his pillow.

Cas was so comfortable like this, he felt he could have fallen back asleep, even though a quick glance at the bedside clock indicated that they’d been sleeping for almost nine hours—somewhat of a world record as far as Dean was concerned.

Cas didn’t have the time to surrender back to his somnolence though, as it was Dean’s turn to start to stir.

“G’morning,” Dean mumbled through a mouthful of Cas’s hair.

“Good morning,” Cas answered a lot more clearly, his stubble catching on Dean’s skin as his lips moved. “Did you sleep well?”

“I think the last time I slept this well, Sam wasn’t born.”

Cas wanted to smile, but realized he was already smiling as much as he could. He’d never thought being human could ever be this perfect, but on a cold winter morning, in the warmth of Dean’s arms, Cas couldn’t even remember what being an angel used to feel like.

They stayed like this, limbs and breaths intertwined, for what felt like hours, with no word between them, the contact of skin on skin feeling more than enough to sustain them for years to come.

“We should get up, Cas,” Dean finally said, way too soon. “Sam and Jack must be wondering where the hell we are.”

“Let them wonder,” Cas decreed as convincingly as he could. “It’s cold outside, I want to stay here with you.”

“I do too, but I’m also starting to feel a bit hungry, and you know how quickly this could escalate.”

“I don’t care,” Cas insisted, trying to snuggle even closer to Dean, in the hope that it would persuade him not to ever, ever leave his side. “If you’re hungry, you can just eat me.”

“Oooh, kinky! I love that, Cas, but be careful what you wish for,” Dean answered, his mouth already halfway to playfully biting at Cas’s shoulder.

Cas made a backward movement to escape the pinch of Dean’s teeth, and just as his elbow got out of the covers, it was met with the most freezing cold. It felt so cold in fact, that Cas registered the pain before the temperature.

“What’s wrong?” Dean reacted to Cas’s pained hiss, looking suddenly more awake than he ought to be.

“I just…the outside of the covers feels unnaturally cold,” Cas explained, knowing how bewildered he sounded.

“What do you mean? Our heads are outside the covers, and it feels damn toasty in here.” Dean sounded doubtful, but Cas could read on his face that he did share Cas’s instinct that something was very wrong. “Let me try it.”

Dean carefully got his arm from under their warm cocoon and slowly reached for his phone on the bedside table.

Cas was focused more on Dean’s face than on his hand, and he saw the pain on Dean’s face before the start of a frostbite appearing on his fingers.

“Yeah, ok. This is more than just ghost-cold, and definitely not normal,” Dean declared, his tone betraying the urgency of the situation. Cas was glad to observe that he’d managed to grab his phone despite the sting of the cold.

 “At least the blankets shelter us adequately from the cold,” Cas observed, knowing very well that it went against every law of physics. This wasn’t just a busted out heater; there was something magical at hand.

“Yeah, come closer, Cas,” Dean ordered as he selected Sam’s contact on his phone.

Cas obeyed, and the warmth seeping through his body as he slid against Dean felt preternaturally wrong now that he knew it shouldn’t be possible.

“Yeah, Sam, there’s something wrong in our room, we can’t get out of bed … No, this is not a ploy to scar you for life, you giant prude. There’s some kind of hoodoo going on or something … Yeah, it’s something with the cold? ... I don’t know. Come get us and you’ll see for yourself.”

As Dean hung up, Cas couldn’t help but think that he did not want Sam to come in their room. The mystical warmth enveloping them must have driven him a little crazy, because even though he could feel all the dangers of their situation, the only thing he really wanted at this exact moment was to stay in bed with Dean, cuddling all day.

By the way Dean pressed his face against Cas’s hair, he thought that Dean must be affected the exact same way.

They waited less than a minute before Sam burst into their room, his gun brandished in front of him and Jack on his heels.

As they got in, two things happened in quick succession: one, the cold that had invaded the room one second before vanished at once; and two, the four of them realized that Dean and Cas were naked, pressed together in bed, and that it was decidedly less of a comfortable position when your brother and surrogate son were in the room.

“What happened, Dean?” Sam asked, deciding to take the route of ignoring their current predicament. Cas noticed that Jack had slightly turned away, just enough that their bed wasn’t in his peripheral vision anymore.

“I dunno, man. When Cas and I woke up, we realized that the air outside the bed was freezing cold, like supernaturally-so. There was no way we could have gotten out of bed! Look at my hand!”

Sam seemed like he wanted nothing less than approaching Dean right now, but he did get ahold of his brotherly selflessness and craned his neck towards Dean’s outstretched hand. “Is that…Is that frostbite?”

Dean made the universal “duh” gesture, and added a perfunctory, “See! You believe us, now? There was something in this room, and it was nasty!”

Sam was about to answer something—from the look on his face, Cas guessed Sam would suggest they get dressed before continuing this conversation—when Jack’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Or maybe it wasn’t nasty at all? Maybe it just wanted the both of you to have a nice, relaxing day by yourself, and…”

“Jack,” Cas cut him off, as gently as he could. “Did you have something to do with what happened to us?”

Jack, who until then had still been facing the wall, turned back towards them, a sheepish look on his face.

“I didn’t mean to!” he defended himself. “Well, I didn’t mean for it to get dangerous, at least.”

“What exactly did you mean to do, then?” Dean asked, way less angry than Cas would have expected him to be.

“I…I just wanted you two to take a bit of a break, I swear! I’d heard this song about lovers using the excuse of the cold to stay together, and I thought maybe it could apply to you? Except with my powers being so new and different, it got a bit…out of hand, I guess?”

Cas was completely flabbergasted by Jack’s confession, and Dean, instead of getting angry, as Cas expected him to, burst out laughing.

Sam looked at Dean as if he’d completely lost his mind, and frankly, Cas wasn’t convinced he hadn’t.

“Thanks, kid, for setting us up, but I really don’t think it was necessary,” Dean ends up saying when he’s stopped wheezing. “And it almost worked, you know. If only I hadn’t wanted to get some breakfast. Now get out of the room, the both of you, Cas and I need to get dressed.”

Cas was still a bit confused by Dean’s reaction when Sam and Jack left the room, and after some reflection, decided to settle on, “I am not sure Jack is completely aware of how dangerous what he did was. Don’t you think your last remark will encourage him to do it again? Except without forgetting to provide food?”

Dean’s only answer, as he was pulling on his socks, was to shrug, and say, “Well, the first part of the morning was pretty stellar. I won’t berate the kid for basically making my dream of spending a whole day in bed with you come true.”

Cas took a second to absorb what Dean had just said before realizing how completely he agreed with him. So, instead of putting on his clothes, he got back in the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

“If you hurry back with breakfast, it could still happen.”

Dean smiled, and did just as Cas suggested.

This would be a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/181055887465/fic-baby-its-warm-inside)


End file.
